Bottomtale: An Undertale AU
by Ape711
Summary: I know. I think Asgore made the title. But this is about if Flowey/Asriel got his soul back and traveled with Frisk through the underground. Also, for later chapters, Frasriel(Asrisk?) or whatever the ship name is is totally gonna happen. To access pictures, just copy link, enter a new tab, type in drive./ and click paste. No spaces. Teen for safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **This is hopefully gonna go on for a long time. But for it too, I'm gonna have to establish a few things that were different about this timeline.**_

 _ **Flowey's/Asriel's soul is still split into pieces, but now it's just inside the one flower. He still doesn't feel emotions or have a soul, since it's shattered**_

 _ **Chara wasn't directly bad, but she still tried to commit suicide, and then did with the flowers. Asriel willingly took her body up, and was killed.**_

 _ **Frisk is the reincarnation of Chara**_

 _ **Frisk is female, so is Chara**_

 _ **With that out of the way… Story time! Also, pov will be switching without marks saying who the new pov is. Just stars.**_

" _Ughh… I hit my head. Where am I?"_ Thought Frisk. She had just fallen down, and hit her head. She groaned as she pushed herself up into a standing position, and walked to a door she saw in front of her. Still clutching her head, she stared at a little flower.

"Oh, is the little flower lost? Your friends and family are over there." Frisk cooed, jokingly.

"Actually no, their not. But, Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey laughed. "You look like you're new around here. Looks like you need a teacher! Little ol' me will have to do!" Flowey then proceeded to open to the battle screen.

Frisk then sensed something inside Flowey. The part of her that was Chara recognized the bits and pieces of Asriel's soul inside of Flowey.

"See that LV right there? That stands for LOVE! Down here, love is shared through little, whi-"

"Asriel. I know it's you."

"W-WHAT! T-That kid.. he's gone. You don't know anything. DIE!" Flowey sneered. But as he surrounded Frisk's soul with friendliness pellets, he began to tear up.

"W-Who are you? Why do I feel something? Something that I only feel for her.. happiness?"

"I'm.. Chara's.. reincarnation."

"What! Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, why have I started to feel emo-"

Picture: open?id=0BxfpxxlD0HN7Q1ZTaFZneHJlQlU


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

 _ **The last chapter was a lot shorter than I expected. I'm making these in docs, so I don't know how long it should be. The next chapters are gonna be a lot longer, don't worry.**_

Flowey was hit with a fireball by Toriel.

"Emotio-Aaah!"

Frisk tried to hide her laughter at the irony in this situation. She had just seen her past live's best friend get hit by his own mom's fire magic. Unfortunately, she didn't hide it very well.

"What is funny, my child?"

"Nothing, T-" Frisk stopped herself before she said Toriel's name. She didn't know why, but she felt she should keep her relationship to her a secret.

"Okay then. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Would you like to call me to my home with me?"

"Sure, I guess."

On the way to Toriel's house in the ruins,

the pair ran into multiple puzzles. All of them were solved with ease, but then Toriel had to leave, so she gave Frisk a backpack to put items in. Frisk took this opportunity to backtrack and try to find Flowey. When she made it to the point that she fell, (before she meets Flowey in story and in game) she saw him. His "head" dropped over. She could hear him crying

"W-why? D-Do I f-feel l-like t-this?"

"As-"

"D-don't call me t-that! I-I'm not-t h-h-him!"

He tried to yell but more of whimpered it and turned around. His face was stained with tears, somehow.

"P-Please! Chara! J-Just leave me alone!"

"What? I'm not Chara! I said I'm her reincarnation!"

"B-but you-you knew who-who I wa-was! Chara is inside there!" Flowey was starting to stop crying a bit

"No. I'm not the same person. I just have her memories."

"O-oh.. I, uh.. don't know what to say. Listen, just leave me alone. Please? I don't want to see anyone. The things I've done.." Flowey shook as he muttered this "You couldn't imagine it. It would just make me feel bad. Not that I already don't."

"What do you mean? How many have you killed?"

"How do know I-? It doesn't matter. To answer your question, every single monster."

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

"How determined are you to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's my answer. DETERMINATION."

"I don't get it.. wait you can?"

"I used to be able to. Apparently you have more determination than I do."

"Okay… I came here to ask if you wanted to come with me."

"No . I'm sorry, but no." Flowey said flatly.

"You sure.."

"Huh.. fine."

And with that Frisk scooped down and started digging the dirt around Flowey and put it in the backpack Toriel gave her. Then she took Flowey and put him in the backpack. With that she and Flowey set out to find Toriel's house in the ruins.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well, this was a good chapter. I have a question. Do you (the reader) want pictures to go along with this? I have drawings planned. Not looking for an artist, but do you think pictures are a good idea?**_

Picture: open?id=0BxfpxxlD0HN7UTZZMV9ja0wtWDA


	3. Authors Note 1

_**Big A/N:**_

 _ **This is gonna be kind of a short chapter. The reason is there is no story in this one. This is just going to clear up some stuff. Mainly everything involving Asriel/Flowey's soul.**_

 _ **Alright, so his soul is not 100% healed. It's in a healing process instigated by Frisk, and is currently about 10% healed when around her and growing at a kinda fast pace. Maybe 7% when around other monsters and growing at a slow pace. 5% when by himself and decreasing very slowly. If by himself, it would be at 0% in about 6 months.**_

 _ **Flowey**_ _ **CAN**_ _ **currently feel emotions, just not near as strongly as we can. The reason he felt so strongly was because of just how many and how bad they were of the things he had done.**_

 _ **Frisk is the only reason why his soul started healing. It is already at 10% around her because it had been broken and "charging" for so long. He would never return to his normal soul without her.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I honestly am producing these at almost to fast of a rate. I mean, that affects the quality. So I am going to try and produce one a day like I said, but it might go down to 1 every two days. It really depends on quality and my own time. Also, I know O said I wouldn't say when a pov switch happened, but this chapter is from Flowey/Asriel's perspective. See those stars? Pov change.**_

I was thinking to himself

" _Wow. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Frisk is AWESOME! I mean, she basically just forgave me for killing everyone just like that! She even let me come with her! I just don't know about To- no, mom. Frisk is right. Toriel is my mom. I am Asriel."_

I grew my stem so my face was directly to the left of hers and facing the same direction. It appeared we had arrived at Toriel's house in the ruins.

"Hey. I think I'm ready to tell Toriel. I've been thinking about it an-" I told her, but she interrupted me, saying

"Uh, As, (her nickname for me. I, uh, kinda like it, actually.) about that. Is it okay if we don't tell her? Like, hide that you're even here?"

"Like, zip the backpack and have me in it? As long as I don't have to tell her. I wasn't actually ready." I told her, relieved

"I know. Plus, she would get mad at me for grabbing that "psychopathic" flower before we explained."

"Ha. Yeah, I guess. And she would obsess over me so much!"

"See? It's a favor!"

"But it'll be so dark.."

"Don't be a crybaby. You'll be fine." She joked. I smiled and said a bit more seriously

"Yeah. I always was a crybaby."

"I like that about you. Despite still not being used to having emotions again, you aren't afraid to show them. Something tells me you were always like that."

"Not having emotions?" I laughed as I said that. She laughed back

"Uh.. no. Come on, I'm serious!"

"Okay, so am I now. We both know that it's a someone that told you that, right?"

"Yeah, it was her. Why?"

"Nothing. Just checking."

"Yeah, well, no more stalling." She told me as I started to retreat into the backpack. She zipped it up and I looked up to see darkness.

"As, you okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, Frisk. Just, let's get in and out, please? I like sight."

"Okay, As. Here we go."

Picture: open?id=0BxfpxxlD0HN7b3hLT3YzcTFXT0k


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Wow, I am pumping these out! Holy crap, it's time for another one already! This time, Pov is Frisk!**_

I stepped into the house and Toriel looked up, surprised

"Hello, my child. Why are you here? Did I not ask you to stay where you were?"

"Yeah.. but I want to go home."

"This is your home!"

 _ **You guys/gals have probably played Undertale or at least understand what happens, so I'm not going to go through that dialogue.**_

So I went downstairs to find out where Toriel went.

"My child. This is the exit to the ruins. I am going to destroy it."

"What?! No, Toriel, please! You can't!"

"I can and I will."

"No! Please!"

"Then fight. Fight and prove you are strong."

"Bu-bu-why would I fight you?"

"Because you must."

"No!"

"Fight!"

"I don't want to!"

"I appreciate this, my child. But this is not how the rest of the underground works."

"But I can't hurt you!"

"Then you cannot proceed."

"No! You have to let me! Please!" I whimpered and thought

" _Why? Why won't Toriel just let me go?"_

"My child. Please. Just go to your room."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Toriel!"

"What is it?"

"I SAID NO! Let me pass! I refuse to hurt you!"

"My child.. no, it is fine. You would just be unhappy here anyways."

"Thank you so much Toriel."

"Once you leave, don't come back."

"O-Okay."

And with that, I and Flowey, who was still zipped inside my backpack, walked out the door to the rest of the underground.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay. The ruins is over. Next up is gonna be Snowdin, so WooHoo for** **sans**_ _**and THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Also, I know this one was a little bit shorter, but I'm gonna make up for it! Just you see! ;P**_

Picture: open?id=0BxfpxxlD0HN7eWo5ZW9penMtVHM


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

 _ **(Should I keep writing the letters A/N? The text gives it away)**_

 _ **Flowey Soul update**_

 _ **Alright, so his soul is still not 100% healed. It's currently about 50% healed when around Frisk and growing at a pretty fast pace. Maybe 43% when around other monsters and growing at a steady pace. 40% when by himself and not decreasing anymore, but not increasing either.**_

 _ **So.. this is the beginning of the, uh, "Snowdin" arc, I guess? I want to make this a really long one with less dialogue to counter the Toriel fight. Unfortunately, most fights will go this way, so that sucks. Oh, and As is pronounced Az. Honestly, getting out of the ruins gives me a lot of creative liberty because we're now out of the beginning of the story. This is now the rising action, so, LET THE SHOW BEGIN! Pov Flowey/Asriel**_

"Hey, uh.. Frisk, you mind unzipping the backpack?"

"Oh, sorry As. Here ya go."

"Thanks."

Flowey looked outside and saw a long hallway that was purple.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, As. This looks a lot like the basement of Toriel's house though."

"Probably cause we're still inside it. I mean, houses have doors that lead to other rooms in the house."

"Yeah, but she acted like it was the door out of the ruins."

"Well, Frisk, it doesn't matter anyways. There's a door right there. Let's go."

"Yeah. No turning back now."

"I think you crossed that line when you killed her." I said jokingly.

"WHAT? I didn't-"

"Ha! Gotcha! I know you didn't kill To-Mom!"

"At least you call her mom now. I mean, you are her son."

"Yeah..but…" I started crying.

"As, what's wrong?"

"It's just.. you know when I said I killed everyone?"

"I forgave you for that."

"No- I meant everyone. Including them."

"I know. That's what everyone meant."

"No. I don't deserve this. It was so many times. Especially them."

"Asriel. It. Is. FINE! I forgive you, okay? Just let it go. You were.. different… back then. Just leave it, okay? Please?"

" _Wow. I can't believe she'd say that. She's such a great friend! Friend? I haven't used that word seriously in years.. sheesh, I was a psychopath."_ I thought.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah, As?"

"You're my friend, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm a psychopath."

"We just went over this! Please, As! Just leave that topic alone!"

"Fine. But, how can you forgive me? It makes no sense!"

"As, it's what I do! C'mon, just give it up! That wasn't you!"

"Ha! So you agree that it wasn't Asriel!"

"Yeah, but you are now!"

"I know, it's just, I'll never be able to let this go. I'm gonna go to hell."

"No! No your not! C'mon, please! I can't argue with you over this!"

"Uhh… Thanks, I guess? You're a great friend, Frisk. You're amazing."

"Thanks, As. You too."

We arrived at the door, a big, ominous, looming door. Frisk looked at me and I returned the look. It was a look of curiosity, a look of drive, a look of DETERMINATION. We agreed with that look that whatever is behind that door had to be found out. This truly was the beginning of our adventure.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Alright so I've decided to slow down a bit on production for quality enhancement. Also, please review these if you can because I want as much feedback as possible to make these even better! Thanks!**_

 _ **Pov Omniscient**_

They stepped out of the doorway into a forest. There was snow on the ground and in the trees, and it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow!" They both gasped in harmony.

"Hey, I think I recognize this place! This is the woods outside the town of Snowdin!" Flowey told Frisk.

"Snowdin? How come I-Chara never heard of that?"

"I don't know. The old man's a weird guy."

"The old man? You mean your dad?"

"I mean, yeah.. but…"

"Oh my gosh we are not bringing this up again! I'm tired of it!"

"Sheesh, Frisk! Calm down! Hey look, why does the bridge have an easily passable gate on it?"

Then a voice behind them said

"cause my brother papyrus isn't the smartest guy around, per se. he's a bit of a bonehead!"

Then Sans winked at them.

"Uh.. okay? Who are you?" Frisk asked

"i'm sans. some person behind that door told me to look after a human who would come through here. she didn't say anything about a flower. what's your names, kids?"

"I'm Flowey, this is my friend Frisk."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Mr. Sans."

"you too, kid. uh-oh, there's my bro. hey, look, there's a conveniently shaped lamp right there! go hide behind it."

They went to hide behind the lamp when Papyrus came.

"SANS! YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR TRAPS IN THE LAST WEEK! YOU WERE TO BUSY NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i'm pretty sure that's called "sleeping" bro."

"EXCUSES EXCUSES! YOU'RE JUST LAZY!"

"you mean i'm just a bunch of lazybones?!"

Sans winked at the lamp.

"you should check out this lamp."

"WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH A LAMP?!"

"i dunno. just check it out."

"NO! I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY YOUR GAMES, SANS! IM OFF TO RECALIBRATE MY TRAPS!"

"alright, you two. come on out. i'm gonna go check on papyrus."

"Dude, WHAT THE HELL?! You made us sit behind a lamp to hide from an idiot?" Flowey screamed

"actually, speaking of that, he is kind of an idiot. so, could you play along with him to cheer him up?"

"WHAT THE EVEN MORE HELL! Now you want us to openly admit that we're real? What was the point of hiding in the first place!?"

"dramatic effect?"

"Yeah right! You can't treat me like this! I'm a pri-"

"As, we can't go arou-"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"call you what?"

"Nothing." They both said to Sans.

"yeah. sure. welp, i'm gone. bye."

"Uhh.. Bye, Sans." Frisk said and waved to him as he walked after Papyrus.

"He was a weird, uh, skeleton, wasn't he, Frisk?"

"You can say that again."

 **WooHoo! Bye the way, it's Flowey talking on the all caps. Please review and wait for more!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Pov Flowey/Asriel**_

 _ **His soul is almost 100 now**_

 _ **And when I said all caps last time I meant the parts where only part of the talking was Flowey. The all all caps was Papyrus.**_

"Hey, Frisk?" I asked "I don't know if we should go through with this. This Papyrus.. he may be an idiot but he seems strong."

 _ **In this universe, Flowey never "made friends" with Papyrus and doesn't know him.**_

"You got that vibe too, As? But I think if we ever fight him, he'll go easy on us."

"Great. How are you gonna avoid killing a guy headset on capturing you, though?"

"Crap."

"Checkmate, Frisk. You can't be a pacifist. It just doesn't work. You have to kill, you may not like it, I sure don't, and I do respect you for trying, but you're gonna have to do it."

"NO! I won't! I can't! I'm not a monster!"

"WHAT?! Are you calling me a monster? I thought that…."

"Thought what? And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a monster, but you technically are."

"I dunno. Thought that we were frien-"

"We are! I'm sorry, As, alright! Just leave it alone!"

"Oh my gosh we are not going here again!"

"I-Arghhh! That's not what I meant!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Just, pleas-"

"Please what?! As, I'm done with this! You're not helping anymore! I don't want to do this because you ARE my friend, but please, ju-"

"Frisk. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"No-Mmmm! Ha..ha.. What the heck was that?!"

"I'm.. I'm sorr-Mmmm…"

"Don't be. Yes, you can come with me, alright? But, uh.. we need to talk about this soon."

I gasped, grinned, and replied "Most definitely. This, is, gonna change us a lot, isn't it?"

"You got that right. But one thing!"

"What?"

"We are NOT killing Papyrus."

"Alright, Frisk." I chuckled "I never had a choice."

 _ **Sup! Flowey here. I'm not gonna tell you guys what happened, but I would like to see your guesses, so, uh, Review or PM Ape711, please!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey, Flowey again! I'm gonna let the story speak for its left and not tell you guys what happened yet, but my soul is feeling great! It may even be completely healed now! Now, this makes me depressed as hell, but it don't give a damn! Obviously, this is from my point of view. Duh!**_

Frisk and I finally arrived in a small town called Snowdin. We looked around, and we found a nice inn we could spend the night in. When we walked in, we saw a bunny like monster standing at the counter

"Would you two like a room for the night?"

"Yes, please."

"How many?"

"One. With only one bed, I, being a flower, am not going to sleep in a bed."

Yeah, but I'll need one."

"Alright, I'll get a room with a nice flower pot and one bed."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I already have on-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't joking but then it's a no on the flower pot?"

"Yeah."

"Right this way. You'll pay in the morning."

As we walked up the stairs, I stared at Frisk, warmly smiling at her, with her returning the smile.

"What?" She laughed."

"Nothing." I grinned.

We reached the top of the stairs, and we opened the door to a nicely lit room with a bed and.. a flower pot.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

"Sorry, uh, sir, but all rooms have one. I was going to give you another one. See, this one already has an occupant."

"Ugh. Fine. C'mon, Frisk, let's go to bed."

We climbed in bed and just sat there, staring at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"So, uh.. about what happened in the woods last night.. Frisk, I'm really sorry, I honestly don't know what came over m-"

"As, why are you apologizing? So we kissed. I kissed you back. I think we both enjoyed it."

 _ **Woah. Big shocker. Like I said, I would let the story speak for itself.**_

"Well, yeah, but.. I mean, are we dating now or something?"

"Well, it depends. Have we gone out on a date yet?"

"No."

"Then no, we are not dating."

"Then what the hell are we?"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend? I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't know. But, well, I guess, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?" Frisk laughed.

"Hey, this is serious! There's a place in town, I think it's called grills, or gillbys or something like that."

 _ **Grillby's.**_

"Okay, sure Asriel. Well do that. But seriously, good night."

"Wait, Frisk! One more thing!"

"What?"

"Will-will you hold hands with me?" I blushed.

"Sure, but what hands?"

And as she said that, I her and extended a leaf to the length of an arm.

"This one." I smiled."

"Of course."

We fell asleep that way, and woke up that way as well.

 _ **Hey, it's the writer, Ape711! Sorry this one took a while to get out, this little thing called school was ending, but it's summer now, so maybe I can get back to like once a week? Maybe? Eh?**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Asriel here again… listen, you readers, about what happened, I mean, it was just a kiss! But you guys aren't making fun of me, so why am I acting defensive? I honestly don't know. I'm glad I got my feelings for Frisk sorted out, and we are going on a date! Woohoo! And honestly, I'm sorry but I haven't had very much time this last month to work. Summer is here but that means family vacations.**_

"Hey, Asriel, do.. you want to go on that date now?" Frisk asked me around noon.

"I don't know, I was thinking something more… romantic? Maybe like dinner?"

"Well, what's wrong with a test run?" She asked me, and smirked.

"Nothing." I grinned back.

So just like that, she put my pot in her backpack and we walked over to the local bar.

"Well, uh, what exactly do we do on a date?" I asked Frisk

"I don't know. Eat and talk to each other?"

"So, let's sit down. I wish I could eat."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes… Listen, Frisk, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

"So what are you going to tell me? Stop stalling."

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"We've kissed twice and are currently going on a date. Pretty obvious."

"Well, yeah, but.."

"As-Flowey, if you're asking me if I'm in love with you, then OF COURSE I AM! Again, we have kissed twice and are currently on a date!"

"Sheesh! Okay, okay, Frisk! You don't need to shout."

"Yeah. Sorry, A-Flowey."

"Seriously, though Frisk. You need to stop calling me that. They should be easy mistakes to not make."

"I'm sorry it just that- you know what? Never mind. What do you want to eat?"

"We've been over this. I can't."

Grillby came over.

"What's the order?"

"Just one hamburger, please.

Grillby left to go cook the burger when a huge storm whipped up outside. A blizzard, to be exact.

"Umm…. As, what's going on?" Frisk asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know. I'm a FREAKING FLOWER. You expect me to understand the weather?"

"No, but aren't we underground? This makes no sense. In fact, this entire city makes no sense. How is there snow?"

"I.. wow, I never thought about that."

"I think we should leave. Now. I don't like this. At all.

"Yeah Frisk I get it. Let's leave. C'mon I can't open the door myself!"

"Yeah well, I gotta pay for the food first."

"You mean the food that HASN'T EVEN GOTTEN HERE YET? Screw this place, we gotta leave, NOW!"

"Sheesh you elevated quick-"

C'mon Frisk! We have to leave before the storm gets worse! Seriously!"

Alright, alright. Here, I gotcha. Let's go."

Frisk picked Flowey up and hurried out the door, shielding him from the storm with her body and running back to a hotel.

 _ **Hey, Ape711 here. I know it's literally been over a half of a year, but my summer and the school year were crazy. I haven't had much time to write, but it should hopefully get better soon. I can't make any promises though. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone, Asriel here again! I'm feeling rather upbeat today, but the storm currently going on outside isn't the reason. It makes no sense! I mean, how is there any snow here in the first place? Magic is messed up sometimes.**_

"Hey Frisk?"

Yeah Flowey?"

"How much of Chara's memories do you have?"

"It's hard to explain. I just kind of know things, remember people or places at things happening, but not actual memories. Like, I'll have deja vú if I see someone that Chara knew. Like I said, it's hard to explain. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just, feel uncomfortable with the fact that I'm in love with someo-"

"No. Stopping you right there Flowey. I'm not Chara. We're different people. I'm her reincarnation, but we're not the-

"I KNOW, FRISK! It's just kind of uncomfortable, okay? Like, it feels wrong somehow. I can place my finger on it."

"You don't have fingers."

"SHUT THE HELL UP FRISK!"

"Sheesh, calm down!"

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-"

"No As, it's fine. Just try and control your temper, please, for both me and you. I know it's hard, but you have to try, okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, you wanna go outside now?"

"Yeah, it looks like the storms stopped."

Flowey and Frisk walked out of their apartment and into the town.

"Hey, Frisk. We've been here for a while. Should we continue on?" Flowey asked.

"Yeah sure, but where are we going anyways?"

"You want to get out right? This is the way exit. This is the path to the palace… err, home."

"Okay, let's go then."

Flowey and Frisk walked out of Snowdin and continued down the road to Waterfall.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF KING ASGORE AND THE AMAZING PAPYRUS!" Shouted a voice from behind them.

"Oh shit." Said Flowey, as Papyrus approached.

 _ **A/N: Next time on Dragon Ball Z!... whatever, yadda yadda cliffhanger, yadda yadda end of Snowdin. But hey we're finally back to third person! Yeah!**_

 _ **Don't forget to like comment and subscribe for more fortnite lol.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N (also ramble):**_

 _ **Aw crap its literally been a year ok so Hi I'm back it's me Ape and so listen I completely forgot about this until like last Sunday when Star vs The Forces of Evil ended and I had a huge hole in my heart so I was like "I need to fill this hole" "Lets read some fanfiction about Star to fill said hole" "Oh shit yeah I forgot that I am writing a fanfiction I should probably finish that"**_

 _ **Al**_

 _ **Maybe I'll start a Star fanfic as well  
No promises**_

 _ **Oh yeah also Deltarune is a fun game if you guys haven't played Chapter 1 it's free go get it**_

 _ **Also if you notice the format of the writing is now better; I fixed it so it's all left side bias**_

 _ **Okay rant over actual real writing with proper grammar time**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, I haven't played Undertale in like 50,000 years at this point. This is a good thing, as I remember enough to know the story, but gives me more creative liberty. Note some things may be left out, as well as some things added. But basically; at this point in the story, most of this stuff is going to be made up. It'll follow the same basic map of Undertale (Waterfall, Hotlands, Etc.) and the eventual end goal is to escape to the surface via souls still, but for story reasons and the honest reason that while I do plan to replay Undertale, I'm not going to right now, and I'm not going to watch a playthrough, and so I just don't remember a whole bunch of details.**_

 _ **Papyrus rollin' up like a madman**_

"I SAID STOP, FOUL VILLAINS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PUT YOU UNDER ARREST WITH THE CHARGE OF BEING HUMAN!" Declared Papyrus. "SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE PUNISHMENT!"

"But wouldn't we be punished if we surrender as well? Thrown in jail? What's the difference between if we fight back or not?" Dictated Flowey

"THE TALKING FLOWER IS TOO SMART FOR US SANS! QUICK, GRAB THE HUMAN AND RUN!" Ordered Papyrus. "SANS? WHERE ARE YOU!" Papyrus starts to look frantically around for Sans, giving Frisk and Flowey the opportunity to run away. They jump on the opportunity and escape to Waterfall. Out of breath, Frisk stops to sit down.

"As, have you been here before?

"Yeah, uh.. I think we-sorry, Chara and I, went fishing here once or twice? It was so long ago I can't remember the specific details… why?" Responded Flowey

"No reason, really. Just wanted to know if you could be like a guide through here or something. We'll be fine." With that, Frisk got up, taking Flowey with her, to walk through Waterfall. And then, as they explored around, Frisk heard a " _woosh!"_ as a spear flew right past her. She turned around to see Undyne, with a scowl on her face, and a spear in hand. Undyne started chucking the spears at Frisk and Flowey, and Frisk took off, dashing down a rickety bridge. More spears flew by, and then she heard a tear. She turned her head to look, and she saw the spear going into the strap of her backpack, grazing her skin, and then landing in front of her. The strap tore apart, and Frisk turned her head to stare as the backpack flew off. She tried to stop, but the momentum flew her over the edge of the bridge and down below, and all she could do was look up and stare.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **We covered a lot here, I wanted to make the First chapter back a long one. The second reason I'm skipping a lot of Waterfall is mentioned above, and also, Waterfall is specifically the section I know the least about, and also I'm pretty sure it was the most boring. Although who knows maybe I have remembered every major plot point in Waterfall so far. I'm pretty sure I do remember them all, just out of order. Whatever. Oh, new thing, ending section: A link relating to each chapter. Similar to the art, but not art.**_

watch?v=O2otihe65SI


	13. Chapter 12

_**Oh no! Our heroes have been separated and are being chased by Undyne! Whatever will they do!**_

 _ **Yeah I'm actually going to continue writing and not one-off like I did last time**_

 _ **Re: What would you guys think about a Star fanfic / other work from me in general? Asking a question**_

Flowey looked around, confused at what happened.

"Frisk" Shouted Flowey "Where are you? Where did you go? Did- Oh." Flowey looked up to see Undyne, with a spear pointed right towards him.

"Un-Undyne? I don't suppose you'd let me live.."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're a talking flower, and that makes you a monster. Now, your friend, on the other hand-"

"NO! WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Pleaded Flowey, "SHE'S ALL I HAVE!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, she's human. Don't you know the humans are who locked us down here? And besides, who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Questioned Undyne.

"No! I won't let you kill her!" Screamed Flowey, "I love her, dammit, and please.. She's all I have.."

"I'm under direct orders from King Asgore to kill humans on sight. Do not try to impede me, or you will pay the consequences."

"I.. I.. please….." But it was too late. Undyne had already started to climb down the cliff wall into the deeper Waterfall, where Frisk resides. Flowey sat there, saddened, with nothing to do. He had fallen out of his pot, so he started to traverse Waterfall, looking for anyone. He found his way into a corner, where he started to just break down

"What if I never see Frisk again?" Thought Flowey, "What if that was it?" It had been a long time, it felt, since earlier today, just sitting in the hotel with Frisk, waiting for the storm to pass. He looked off into the distance, but only saw the cave. He tried to go to sleep, weary from the days rush, but he couldn't keep from worrying about Frisk. She really was all Flowey had.

"What should I do?" Thought Flowey. "Where should I go? Should I go see Dad? Tell Mom the truth? Or should I stay here?" In the end, Flowey decided to go look for Frisk. He headed off to the cliff edge and looked down at the gaping pit. He took a deep breath and slid down to wall, approaching the bottom, his eyes widened and he sped up with no way to control it, and then

 _Boom_

Flowey slammed into the bottom of the cliff, dazed and confused. Frantically, he looked around, screaming, pleading

"Frisk! FRISK!"

But to no avail. It was deserted, almost creepily abandoned, as if no one had been there in a very long time. Not just an hour or two. Flowey broke down again, and this time, he started to cry.

"Frisk.. Where did you go? Why did you leave me... Please come back.." A soft cold surrounded Flowey as he wept, feeling detached and alone for the first time in a long time. The fear that he would go back to the way he used to be terrified him, for as much pain that his soul gave him, it gave him that much more enjoyment. And finally, he closed his eyes to rest through the night.

 _ **I wanted to play around with Flowey's psyche here. We have a developed fear of being alone, caused by all of the time he spent detached from the world without a soul. It was the most miserable time of his life, and he never wants to go through that again. And while he does love Frisk, part of it is an unhealthy obsession over a fear of losing his link back to the world and his first real friend in a long time. When his livelihood is challenged, he becomes desperate at first, and then he gives up and falls into a momentary depression, scared that he'll revert to his old self.**_


	14. Authors Note 2

_**Sorry for not having an update recently! I am currently working on completely rewriting this story, as my writing has improved greatly over the past few years, and my style has seen significant change. So as said, I have started to completely rewrite the story. It will be posted as a NEW story, so be on the lookout sometime in the next week for Chapter 1. The goal of this is to create a more cohesive story that is easier to read and better, as well as all of the characters having a more consistent characterization. This WILL NOT be the last post of this specific story spread, as I will be updating this still (just not as frequently as you may like) as not to bore with you guys with only story content that you guys already know.**_


End file.
